Time Lines
by wilsonsophie18
Summary: The police and UNIT hardly get along, but when an alien attacks and leaves a victim, they have no choice but to help one another. They send their best men to work together. Sherlock Holmes and Sophie Potter, a match made in heaven? Who knows? Rated T for swearing, and disturbing scenes.
1. Prologue

**All the fanfiction's I've read on here mainly conspire on the Doctor meeting Sherlock, or Torchwood meeting them.**  
**However, in my first Wholock story, the only concept of Doctor Who I'll start with is UNIT.**

**I don't own Sherlock nor Doctor Who, I own Sophie, and the plot.**

* * *

_War changes a person. For better or worse. It changed me, in many ways than one._

_The first of which happened four months ago. In the space of three months, I fought in two wars. The first was the Battle of Hogwarts and my brother called me in for that. Dumbledore's Army and the Order, plus many students and teachers assisted against the monsters, and Death Eaters. Against Voldemort._

_There was one theory I wanted to try out in this Battle, that I so desired with my heart to actually happen. The theory was the concept, in hypothetically universal speaking; that if a person died, then you would have a chance of bringing back those who died at their hands. I never played a huge role in this battle, and all I done was resurrect the victims that passed in war, on our side. I was there when my brother reflected the killing curse again, striking Voldemort. I watched him die, and I prayed for so long to bring back my parents._

_I guess it never worked._

_Many families were delighted in their loved ones returned to them. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevey, many more even Snape. I knew what he suffered and done through those past years, he was a very brave man. So I brought him back._

_The second war was a little crazy for me. Two wars in one I guessed, both hazing the other. As a descendant of Isis, I was called to Egypt to fight Apophis, along with Carter and Sadie Kane. Then I was pulled out of that war, as I struck the final blow to the snake, right into New York, and the centre of the Greek war, the Second Titan War._

_'A child of the big three...' yadada._

_I witnessed Hades fighting in this war along with his son, Nico. He done a good thing. I saw Kronos, possessing Luke, and I willed my power to leash upon Kronos. I knew what we were up against, but no-one, not one God, even knew._

_Kronos. Not only is he the Titan Lord of Time, Lord of Time, kinda easy, now? Time Lord. He's the brother of Rassilon._

_The world could accept moving on, agreeing about them as 'weird weather patterns'. But how could I?_

_I wanted my parents back after Voldemort's death, and I found it so hard to accept the cold truth. They were dead, forever. I could never bring them back._

_So Apollo, God of Medicine, and Dionysus, both 'discharged' me from the Olympian services. They said that I should have a normal life, at least, and only call if its a huge emergency._

_That brings me up to now. Normal? Nothing is normal in my world. I am a hybrid, human being with Time Lord physicalities; a witch of the Four, Fire of Elements; witch, educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; former camper of Camp Half-Blood; 'business' partner of Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid, former ruler of New Orleans; and recently, promoted to Assistant Brigadier of UNIT, a society introdudced to fight against aliens and deal with anything alien or supernatural._

_I'm Sophie Potter, and my life isn't normal._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. Steven Moffat owns Doctor Who and Sherlock. I own Sophie Potter and the plot.**

* * *

Sophie ~

I have a long list of what I want to do when I'm older. For many, it would be to travel the world. For me, its to see all of the universe.

I lift myself up and relax my muscles, as I work in the gym, just a small workout before I head off to work. To the public, UNIT are hardly mentioned. We keep ourselves hidden. The police deal with normal murders, and we save the world on a day-to-day basis against aliens. It's what we do. I'm assistant to the well-known Brigadier Stewart of UNIT, and I'm Head of Intelligence. I'm called on a day-to-day basis to fill in reports and files of many aliens that visit Earth. We've bumped up security, that, and we were given the Valiant. I remember the Year That Never Was. I know all different time shifts, what was, and what could be. The paradox created was thought to wipe out everyone's memories of that year, but I know.

I place the weights back, and pull on my leather jacket. Its my favourite thing to wear, plus it was a present from Klaus. He got it for me, when I helped to break his curse. He's now a hybrid, and I had to accept that he killed my cousin. It was nothing, because I brought her back.

I weave my hands through my wavy hair and smile, before grasping the car keys and driving off to work. UNIT is quite good to work at, I mean the paycheck is impressive but everyone knows their lives are at risk every day. We fight to protect Earth, and there is always casualties.

I drove into the busy streets of London, and parked the car in the secluded car park. I locked the car, and entered in the back door of UNIT. I clocked myself in, and then walked to my office. All standard uniforms of the lower levels wear army clothes with a red beret. Middle like the doctors, wear black trousers and shirts, office wear. I, wear what I like. I have two outfits to wear. The official, which is the compulsory uniform for formal occasions, and the informal, like army camo trousers, a black sleeveless shirt and combat boots. That's for when I'm out in the field. When I'm not, like today, my uniform consists of black trousers and a red blouse.

I opened the door to my office, and groaned when I saw the workload on my table. I sighed, and took a seat. I began scanning the files, seeing what's wrong and filling in anything extra.

"Yo, Ma'am, the usual"

I looked up and smiled as Patterson placed my tea on my table.

"Anything you need, boss?"

I shake my head "Not at the moment, Patterson, but I will page you if there's anything I need"

He nods and exits my office.

I take a sip, and 'hmm' before I begin working. Two hours into my work, my pager bleeped. I'm needed in Med. I stand up and swiftly walk out of my office, and head down to the Medical Department. In there, well, operating on aliens, duh. I smirk as I see the classes taught by Dr Jones. Martha Jones. A good friend, and colleague of mine. Also, former companion to my godfather 'The Doctor'. I wonder how he is doing?

I head into the Office, and see Malcolm and Captain Magambo chatting.

"Ah Ma'am, I think Dr Taylor can explain what's happening. I must be off, with my rounds" She smiles at me.

I smile back as she leaves the room. I roll my eyes at Malcolm "What do you need?"

"You. Just an experiment"

I smile "Okay, what do I have to do?"

* * *

I'm sitting in what can be described as a mental hospital room. It's all white. There is an empty chair in the middle.

"Sit, Sophie"

I take a seat and frown. What has Malcolm up his sleeve?

"Sophie, this is designed to reveal fears. If you want to leave, you can. If you're uncomfortable, please tell"

I nod "I'm not afraid"

Malcolm smiles "Good"

I close my eyes and let my mind wander. My fears. I only have one fear. That is myself. I'm afraid I will do something I will regret and become a monster like Alice. She destroyed planets and billions of lives. I've saved many lives. I did fear Daleks, the Silence and Weeping Angels, but I found a way to overcome my fears of them.

As my mind shuts away from the rest of my body, I find myself in an out-of-body experience. I hear raised voices and turn to the source. Magambo and someone I don't recognise. From what he is wearing, he looks like he's well in the Government. Middle-class. Posh. Rich. Bachelor.

"...May I have a word with Miss Potter then?"

"... She is involved in an experiment Sir"

He frowns "I'm on strict instructions to talk to Miss Potter. As much as I'd like to confer with Torchwood, I would rather prefer for UNIT to help"

Their footsteps come closer and I flicker my eyes open.

The room is darker and I stand up, and stretch my legs.

I head out of the room, and nod to Malcolm.

I come face to face with the man

"Brigadier Potter, this is Mycroft Holmes, from the Government"

I shake his hand, and smile.

"This is to do with the unexplained deaths, isn't it? The police cannot handle them, so they need some help. Us. Me"

Mycroft nods.

"We need you Potter"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hahahaha that last cliffhanger, that was evil huh? XD**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I looked to my arms and then I looked to Patterson "I put you in that circle so you can survive this easily, you didn't, then it would be a burden I would have to face"

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath as I turned around on the spot.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I ask.

"We want you, child of Gallifrey" It replies.

I scoff "Technically, I'm a child of Earth, my forebearers were from Gallifrey. "

It chuckles "And what brings you and five humans, and one Agent, here?"

I feel that I have regained some strength and I hum

"This is the battleground of what once was Canary Wharf. I take it you know the story, of the Daleks coming through the 'Void' and then the Cybermen through too, caused so much chaos, and war ensued. This is what Torchwood 1 remains, to this very day"

It is silent for a moment, and that's when I smirk.

"Oh, the Angels and the Silence, battling one another..."

I open my eyes and glare at them "This is a level 5 planet, and I would reccommed that you leave this planet, before I intervene"

I take a step forward and smile "Just so you know, I'm also the great-granddaughter and doppleganger of Alice, and I am capable of what she can do"

The Angels circled me, and I kept my gaze sorely on the Silence.

I wet my lips and think...

I smile "Silence will fall when the question is asked. The oldest question in the universe. It is of importance to me, as the question concerns my godfather. The Doctor. "

The Angels stiffened, how can they? They're stone! But they paused when I spoke this.

I looked right through the Silence "Silence MUST fall when the question is asked. I don't intend on this questing being revealed. It is too soon in his time line to know, and in my time line too"

I dropped my hand to my sides, and I slowly moved my hand into my pocket. My fingers stroke the piece of paper and that's when a plan forms in my head.

I smirk as I look at the Angels "Fight somewhere else, on another planet..."

I whip out the card and laugh.

"I am ambassador for the Shadow Proclamation and they will not be happy where they find out that you're here, waging war, on a level 5 planet."

I yell "Leave!"

The Silence lower their heads, and the Angels retreat to the side.

My fist clenched tightly as I mentally forced them away.

The Silence took one last look at me, and then they disappeared.

I blinked and looked down at my arms, which revealed nothing.

I place a fingertip to my temple as I extract a grey liquid and store it in a vial.

I nod to myself and turn around where I see the frightened group of humans.

We've won, this time.

* * *

We headed out of the building and my phone buzzed.

I looked down and groaned.

_Mycroft - Thank you for your help and consideration, a drink later tonight?_

I giggle and then show the message to Patterson and nodded.

"It's a free drink? Why not?" He replied.

I tapped in a reply

_I'd sure love to! Where at? - S_

_Your favourite place, at 9PM. - M_

_:O Thanks Mike :D c u l8r - S_

He doesnt reply after that and I smirk, I've probably struck him with slang and text slang.

Patterson saw my reaction and he smiled "You agreed! Get in there Ma'am"

I visibly shuddered "EWWWWWW!"

He laughs and then we meet with Lestrade, Sherlock and John.

I smile at them and then Sherlock notices my change in character, he seemes to air of jealousy. Is he perhaps jealous of his brother?

I shake the thought from my head, and Patterson and I head back to the car. I look at my watch and smile "Patterson, shall we have our lunch break now, and I'll treat you to sushi"

He nods enthusiastically and I start the engine.

* * *

Later that night, at 8PM, I took a shower to reassess today's events. I stop as I turn off the shower and slip a towel around my body.

I stand in front of the wardrobe and frown. What shall I wear?

My fingers trace the contents and I grin widely as I pull out something that will make jaws drop.

* * *

I walk into my favourite bar, the Moonlight, and walk to the bar.

I hear a voice from behind "You've dressed for the occassion"

I smile as I see Mycroft with his beer in hand.

"What would you like?" He asks, as he wavers someone over.

"JD and coke, please" I smile, and he orders my drink.

I receive my drink and Mycroft leads me over to a table, where Lestrade, John and Sherlock is sitting there. I take a seat next to John and smile, as I sit between Sherlock and John. Sherlock kept looking at my curvacious figure and I smile inwardly to myself.

I take a sip from my JD and that's when the bar begins to play my favourite rave song! I jump up from my seat and that's when I see Lex and Aimes here too. We dance on the floor and then Lex grasps my ass, and I squeak.

Don't get me wrong. This is friendly banter. Lex and Aimes are like this, they're gay for each other. Like, really. They're a couple but they're not very open about their relationship. I love them regardless of what gender they're in to.

I see Mycroft getting a little jealous and I wink at him. Lestrade whispers to him and I need not to know what he says.

'You invited Sophie here, and if you're not going to take her, then I will'

I smirk at these words and continue dancing.

I think this night will be great.

* * *

**Leave a review :D**


End file.
